Pride and Prejudice - Mr Darcy x Reader
by The-Mad-Hatter-fox
Summary: This will be based off the 2005 movie, but instead of Elizabeth it will be reader. I will be following the movie but I will be adding my own scenes and thoughts also. So I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a comment or give me any ideas. Credits go to Jane Austen and anyone who owns the books and films. (This story will also be uploaded on wattpad and AO3)
1. Chapter one

It had been a long and somewhat peaceful walk as I returned back to the house. I was previously out in the fields, reading, enjoying to morning sun. It was nice to get some time to myself every so often as the loudness of my family echoed throughout the house. I was the second eldest out of the five children that adorned my house and also the least concerned about finding a husband.

As I approached the front door i could hear Mama and Papa discussing the new found information that the Netherfield estate had been inherited by a young Mr. Bingley. Upon entering the home I could easily spot my sisters at the door eavesdropping on Mama and Papa's conversation.

"Lydia, Kitty, what have I told you about listening at the door?" Lydia immediatly shushed me.

"Nevermind that because Mr. Bingley comes from the North." She said in an excited whisper, followed by a giggle from Kitty.

"Five thousand a year." Lydia went on,

"Really?" Being my instant remark as Jane approached.

"He's Single!" Both Lydia and Kitty chimed, followed by Jane's, "Who's single?" I instantly answered,

"A Mr. Bingley aparently." Before being shushed once again, but this time by Kitty. We all continued giggling excitedly as our Mama made it quite clear to our Papa that Mr. Bingley was to marry one of us.

Mama bursted out that was must go and meet him at once as Papa left the room, opening the door to reveal us all eavesdropping, "Good heavens, people." Having us listen at the door was something that our parents were definitley used to by now and frankly they never seemed to mind anyway. We all callled out to Papa instructing that we must be introduced to this Mr. Bingley in hopes that one of us would be married off. It was a rather amusing sight to behold as we clambered to the drawing room. Papa easily stated that he had already contacted Mr. Bingley.

"Is he amiable?" Asked Mama.

"Who?" Asked Mary, from the door.

"Is he handsome" Asked Kitty.

"Who?" Asked Mary again, Clearly out of the loop.

"He's sure to be handsome." Stated Lydia cheerfully as she danced around the room.

"For five thousand a year it wouldn't matter if he had warts." I chimed in.

"Who has warts?" Asks Mary seemingly frustrated.

"I will give my consent to whichever of my daughters he chooses to marry." My father states earning contented sighes rom Lydia and Kitty.

"So will he come to the ball tommorrow Papa?" asks Lydia, full of hope.

"I believe so." answers Papa, earning many cheers from us all.

I grimace as Mama and Papa share and kiss and turn around from where I am sitting to see Lydia and Kitty circling Jane, begging for her to lend them some of her best clothes and even offering to do whatever she wants in their desparation to please Mr. Bingley. I simply laugh at the excitement of my younger sisters as it is an amusimg sight to behold.

Soon came the ball that my sisters and Mama were all so exited about and upon entry the hall was completely packed with people chatting and dancing in sheer hapiness. It was certainly lively and exciting. I had always enjoyed dancing and was happy to dance with the local townsfolk if they asked it of me. Reading, drawing and of course dancing were on my list of things that I enjoyed, but unfortunately I wasn't very skilled when it came to playing the pianoforte. Despite this I enjoy the talents I am blessed with. Jane and I went off almost instantly and sat on one side of the room with my dearest friend Charlotte. Me and Charlotte shared a similar sense of humor and always enjoy being in eachothers company. We continued to laugh and joke around as we watched the others dance in the middle of the hall. The band playing wonderfully from a balcony on the other end of the room. Across the hall I could see Mama and Papa talking to some of the other families and Mary trailing behind, looking as if she was at a funeral.

"If every man does not fall in love with you by the end of the evening, then I am no judge of beauty." I say somewhat jokingly to Jane.

"Or men." she simply replies with a laugh.

"No the are far to easily to judge." I retort with a giggle.

"They are not all bad, you know." Jane replies sweetly, "One of these days _ some one is going to catch your eye and then you will have to watch your tongue."

As, what is presumably Mr. Bingley and two other companions enter the room everything comes to a halt. The dancing, the chatter and even the band stop to witness the presence of the three guests. Charlottes father leads the three to the other end of the room and I begin the whisper to Charlotte who has already had the pleasure of meeting the guests.

"So, which one of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?"

"He's on the right and on the left is his sister." Charlotte replies, standing on her toes so she can whisper the answer to me.

"And the person with the quizzical brow?"

"That is his good friend, Mr. Darcy."

"What a miserable poor soul." I reply with a giggle, refering to his completey impassive expression.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not." She replies amusedly.

"Tell me..."

"Ten thousand a year and he owns half of Derbyshire."

"The miserable half?" I joke.

As the trio continue on there way to the end of the room you can hear various murmurs about the room and as they pass us we curtsey in politeness and in respect I even lower my gaze. Upon looking back up I see Mr. Darcy's eyes snap back from where we stood to infront of him and I let out a faint giggle, thinking that he must have been looking at Jane.

As soon as they are in their place everyone else returns back to their cheerful dancing and conversations and Mama comes to gather us to introduce ourselves. Jane, Charlotte, Mary and I follow Mama with Papa trailing behind us. Charlotte's father procedes to introduce us, each of us giving a curtsy as our name is called out.

"It is a pleasure!" States mama cheerily, "I have two others but they are already dancing."

"It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance." Mr. Bingley replies looking to each of us, but his eyes kept glancing back to Jane. Mr. Darcy is then introduced and we all curtsy but he remains completely still and looks almost uninterested. Mr. Bingley's sister remains silent, but does put in the effort to give us a snobbish gaze.

As people continue dancing Jane, Mr. Bingley and I have a converstaion to ourselves.

"How do you like it here in Hertfordshire Mr. Bingley." Jane askes politely.

"Very much." He replies enthusiastically.

I vaguely ask about the library not really thinking about the conversation much as he is clearly more interested in Jane. I resorted to looking over at Mr. Darcy, who still held his stoic expression as Ms. Bingley seemed to be trying to engage him in some sort of conversation.

After the short discussion ended Mr. Bingley went off with Jane to dance and I was left with Mr. Darcy who stood silently watching the crowd.

"Do you dance mr. Darcy?" I ask expectantly, only to be faced with rejection, "Not if i can help it." He relplies.

Instead of remaining in the akward auror I decided to make my way over to Charlotte.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me." She said happily, "What's the matter?"

I Just shrugged her question off with a smile as we made our way to a quiet spot to get a bit of peace, when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy stood infront of us, unknowing of our presence.

"I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life." Stated Mr. Bingley in his usual cheerful mood.

"You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Mr. Darcy replied.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." Bingley stated happily, "But her sister _ is very agreeable."

"Perfectly tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me." My smile was replaced with at slight frown at Mr. Darcy's words but i tried to ignore his insult as he told Mr. Bingley to return to Jane.

"Count your blessings _, if he liked you, you would have to talk to him." Charlottle said, trying to cheer me up.

"Precisely" I laughed, "As it is, I wouldn't dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half." We both laughed at this and returned to the party.

Jane and I danced happily with the townfolk as Charlotte danced with Mr. Bingley. After the dance ended, Mama, Jane, myself and the trio set into comfortable discussion. Until Mama made it akward of course by bringing up one of Jane's previous courtships. I tried to break the akwardness.

"I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love." This caught 's attention.

"But I thought that poetry was the food of love." I gave a logical remark to this, to which he replied,

"So what do you suggest to encourage affection." Mr. Darcy was taken aback by his own words, as was I, but he regained himself after a glance at Mr. Bingley.

I gave an innocent smile beore replying,

"Dancing. Even if ones partner is barely tolerable." Mr. Darcy dropped his compsure slightly at this as I walked of to find Charlotte.

It had been a long and somewhat peaceful walk as I returned back to the house. I was previously out in the fields, reading, enjoying to morning sun. It was nice to get some time to myself every so often as the loudness of my family echoed throughout the house. I was the second eldest out of the five children that adorned my house and also the least concerned about finding a husband.

As I approached the front door i could hear Mama and Papa discussing the new found information that the Netherfield estate had been inherited by a young Mr. Bingley. Upon entering the home I could easily spot my sisters at the door eavesdropping on Mama and Papa's conversation.

"Lydia, Kitty, what have I told you about listening at the door?" Lydia immediately shushed me.

"Nevermind that because Mr. Bingley comes from the North." She said in an excited whisper, followed by a giggle from Kitty.

"Five thousand a year." Lydia went on,

"Really?" Being my instant remark as Jane approached.

"He's Single!" Both Lydia and Kitty chimed, followed by Jane's, "Who's single?" I instantly answered,

"A Mr. Bingley apparently." Before being shushed once again, but this time by Kitty. We all continued giggling excitedly as our Mama made it quite clear to our Papa that Mr. Bingley was to marry one of us.

Mama bursted out that was must go and meet him at once as Papa left the room, opening the door to reveal us all eavesdropping, "Good heavens, people." Having us listen at the door was something that our parents were definitely used to by now and frankly they never seemed to mind anyway. We all called out to Papa instructing that we must be introduced to this Mr. Bingley in hopes that one of us would be married off. It was a rather amusing sight to behold as we clambered to the drawing room. Papa easily stated that he had already contacted Mr. Bingley.

"Is he amiable?" Asked Mama.

"Who?" Asked Mary, from the door.

"Is he handsome" Asked Kitty.

"Who?" Asked Mary again, Clearly out of the loop.

"He's sure to be handsome." Stated Lydia cheerfully as she danced around the room.

"For five thousand a year it wouldn't matter if he had warts." I chimed in.

"Who has warts?" Asks Mary seemingly frustrated.

"I will give my consent to whichever of my daughters he chooses to marry." My father states earning contented sighs from Lydia and Kitty.

"So will he come to the ball tomorrow Papa?" asks Lydia, full of hope.

"I believe so." answers Papa, earning many cheers from us all.

I grimace as Mama and Papa share and kiss and turn around from where I am sitting to see Lydia and Kitty circling Jane, begging for her to lend them some of her best clothes and even offering to do whatever she wants in their desperation to please Mr. Bingley. I simply laugh at the excitement of my younger sisters as it is an amusing sight to behold.

Soon came the ball that my sisters and Mama were all so exited about and upon entry the hall was completely packed with people chatting and dancing in sheer happiness. It was certainly lively and exciting. I had always enjoyed dancing and was happy to dance with the local townsfolk if they asked it of me. Reading, drawing and of course dancing were on my list of things that I enjoyed, but unfortunately I wasn't very skilled when it came to playing the pianoforte. Despite this I enjoy the talents I am blessed with. Jane and I went off almost instantly and sat on one side of the room with my dearest friend Charlotte. Me and Charlotte shared a similar sense of humor and always enjoy being in each others company. We continued to laugh and joke around as we watched the others dance in the middle of the hall. The band playing wonderfully from a balcony on the other end of the room. Across the hall I could see Mama and Papa talking to some of the other families and Mary trailing behind, looking as if she was at a funeral.

"If every man does not fall in love with you by the end of the evening, then I am no judge of beauty." I say somewhat jokingly to Jane.

"Or men." she simply replies with a laugh.

"No the are far to easily to judge." I retort with a giggle.

"They are not all bad, you know." Jane replies sweetly, "One of these days _ some one is going to catch your eye and then you will have to watch your tongue."

As, what is presumably Mr. Bingley and two other companions enter the room everything comes to a halt. The dancing, the chatter and even the band stop to witness the presence of the three guests. Charlotte's father leads the three to the other end of the room and I begin the whisper to Charlotte who has already had the pleasure of meeting the guests.

"So, which one of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?"

"He's on the right and on the left is his sister." Charlotte replies, standing on her toes so she can whisper the answer to me.

"And the person with the quizzical brow?"

"That is his good friend, Mr. Darcy."

"What a miserable poor soul." I reply with a giggle, referring to his completely impassive expression.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not." She replies amused.

"Tell me..."

"Ten thousand a year and he owns half of Derbyshire."

"The miserable half?" I joke.

As the trio continue on there way to the end of the room you can hear various murmurs about the room and as they pass us we curtsey in politeness and in respect I even lower my gaze. Upon looking back up I see Mr. Darcy's eyes snap back from where we stood to in front of him and I let out a faint giggle, thinking that he must have been looking at Jane.

As soon as they are in their place everyone else returns back to their cheerful dancing and conversations and Mama comes to gather us to introduce ourselves. Jane, Charlotte, Mary and I follow Mama with Papa trailing behind us. Charlotte's father proceeds to introduce us, each of us giving a curtsey as our name is called out.

"It is a pleasure!" States mama cheerily, "I have two others but they are already dancing."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mr. Bingley replies looking to each of us, but his eyes kept glancing back to Jane. Mr. Darcy is then introduced and we all curtsey but he remains completely still and looks almost uninterested. Mr. Bingley's sister remains silent, but does put in the effort to give us a snobbish gaze.

As people continue dancing Jane, Mr. Bingley and I have a conversation to ourselves.

"How do you like it here in Hertfordshire Mr. Bingley." Jane asks politely.

"Very much." He replies enthusiastically.

I vaguely ask about the library not really thinking about the conversation much as he is clearly more interested in Jane. I resorted to looking over at Mr. Darcy, who still held his stoic expression as Ms. Bingley seemed to be trying to engage him in some sort of conversation.

After the short discussion ended Mr. Bingley went off with Jane to dance and I was left with Mr. Darcy who stood silently watching the crowd.

"Do you dance Mr. Darcy?" I ask expectantly, only to be faced with rejection, "Not if i can help it." He replies.

Instead of remaining in the awkward aura I decided to make my way over to Charlotte.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me." She said happily, "What's the matter?"

I Just shrugged her question off with a smile as we made our way to a quiet spot to get a bit of peace, when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy stood in front of us, unknowing of our presence.

"I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life." Stated Mr. Bingley in his usual cheerful mood.

"You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Mr. Darcy replied.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." Bingley stated happily, "But her sister _ is very agreeable."

"Perfectly tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me." My smile was replaced with at slight frown at Mr. Darcy's words but i tried to ignore his insult as he told Mr. Bingley to return to Jane.

"Count your blessings _, if he liked you, you would have to talk to him." Charlotte said, trying to cheer me up.

"Precisely" I laughed, "As it is, I wouldn't dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half." We both laughed at this and returned to the party.

Jane and I danced happily with the townsfolk as Charlotte danced with Mr. Bingley. After the dance ended, Mama, Jane, myself and the trio set into comfortable discussion. Until Mama made it awkward of course by bringing up one of Jane's previous courtships. I tried to break the awkwardness.

"I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love." This caught 's attention.

"But I thought that poetry was the food of love." I gave a logical remark to this, to which he replied,

"So what do you suggest to encourage affection." Mr. Darcy was taken aback by his own words, as was I, but he regained himself after a glance at Mr. Bingley.

I gave an innocent smile before replying,

"Dancing. Even if ones partner is barely tolerable." Mr. Darcy dropped his composure slightly at this as I walked of to find Charlotte.


	2. Chapter Two

That night, long after the ball had ended, Jane and I discussed the events of the evening. Both of us hiding under the sheets and giggling about Mr. Bingley's completely obvious crush on Jane and Mr. Darcy's vanity. It was clear that Jane fancied Mr. Bingley and he her, i mean he danced with her for half the evening and stared at her for the rest of it. Mr. Darcy one the other hand was rather unwelcoming when compared to the cheerful state of Mr. Bingley, although I dare say he was handsome. If only he wasn't completely indifferent, then perhaps I could see him as truly handsome and well enough to want to please, but no, Mr. Darcy has made a bad impression on me and I solemnly swear to hatred upon him and his bursting ego.  
_

The next morning we all gathered for breakfast, Mama, Lydia and Kitty all excitedly mentioning the relationship forming between Jane and Mr. Bingley. Father didn't seem as interested in joining in on the celebration of the chance that Jane would be married off.  
"I was there." Papa stated as Mama continued to rant about Jane's dances with Mr. Bingley. Mother than proceeded to talk about Charlotte.  
"It really is a shame she's not more handsome," Mama stated, "Now there's a spinster in the making, no mistake." Papa then made a snide remark to mama's quarrels.  
"oh Mr. Bennet, the way you carry on would make anyone think our girls look forward to a grand inheritance." Mama replied.  
"When you die Mr. Bennet, which may in fact be very soon, our girls will be left without a roof over their heads," Mother continued over father's mumbling, "nor a penny to their name."  
"Oh mama please, it's ten in the morning." I chimed, referring to Mama's bickering as I reached or some toast.  
"A letter addressed to Ms. Bennet ma'am," Says the maid from behind me and Jane, "from Netherfield hall." she adds quickly, handing Jane the letter and returning to her duties.  
"Praise the lord, we are saved." Gasps Mama, earning various laughter from around the table.  
"Come on dear, make haste." Mama continues, clearly wanting Jane to read the letter as quickly as humanly possible.  
"It is from Caroline Bingley," Jane begins, "she has invited me to dine with her...her brother will be dining out." Jane's smile dropping ever so slightly.  
"Dining out?" Mama insists  
"Can I take the carriage." Jane asks, her smile returning.  
"Where? Let me see that!" Mama snatches the letter from Jane.  
"It's too far to walk Mama." Jane adds.  
"Call on the carriage for Jane." I interject.  
"Certainly not," Mama answers, displeased, "You'll go on horse back."  
"Horse back?" We all question as the idea of it is preposterous.  
As soon as we finish saying so thunder grumbles loudly from outside drawing all our attention. Our mother is completely daft to send Jane on horseback in the rain, it is absolutely ridiculous but Mama made up her mind and there is no changing that. Not long after Jane's leave I run out to where our laundry was hanging to dry and quickly grab my fabric before heading back inside.  
"Now she'll have to stay the night exactly as I predicted." Mama says cheerfully to Papa. So this was her plan, to try and get Jane to stay there the night, oh clever Mama.  
"Good grief woman. Your matchmaking skills are becoming positively occult." Stated Papa, earning a chuckle from Mama.  
"Though I don't think, Mama, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain." I add in as I dry my soaked hair.

Later that day I received a letter from Jane and made my way to Mama and my younger siblings to read it aloud to them.  
"My kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better," I began, "Do not be alarmed, apart from a sore throat, a fever and a headache there is nothing much wrong with me."  
"This is ridiculous!" I finish.  
"Now, if Jane does die it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley." Papa chimes in from the doorway before wondering off.  
"People do not die from colds." Mama replies.  
"But she may well perish at the shame of having such a mother." I retort, earning a laugh from Kitty.  
"I must go to Netherfield at once." I state upon my leave.

It is a long yet extremely peaceful walk to Netherfield. I am aware that the hem of my dress and my shoes are both coated in mud that was left over from the rain, but frankly I couldn't care less. As I reach the Netherfield estate I am greeted by the door man, who looks rather taken aback by my messy appearance, to which I blush with embarrassment, but proceed to state my reason of visit. I'm not all to bothered by my frizzy hair and the mud that adores my shoes, but it is a small inconvenience. The doorman leads me to the breakfast room, introducing my arrival before I enter the room. As I enter, Caroline and Mr. Darcy look up at me and also look slightly shocked at my appearance. Mr. Darcy stands up suddenly as if he was in a daze and momentarily forgot the custom manners and bows politely.  
"Good lord ms _. Did you walk here?" Caroline asks.  
"I did." I reply somewhat proudly.  
"I'm so sorry how is my sister?" I manage to ask after waiting in awkward silence, in case some one was to speak up.  
"She's up stairs." Mr. Darcy replies rather quickly. I don't think much of it as I notice that he looks rather handsome today and a bit dazed.  
"Thank you." I say almost breathlessly, as Mr. Darcy looks as if he wants to say something, a longing expression adorning his face, but to no avail the room remains silent and I leave with only a curtsy. Just as I leave the room I can faintly hear Caroline's remark about my appearance before I make my way upstairs to greet my sister.

I softly knock on the door and I'm immediately greeted with Jane's weak voice. A smile appears as she shes me, but it is clear that she is not feeling her best.  
"I feel such a terrible imposition, they're being so kind to me." She states.  
"Don't worry," I laugh, "I don't know who is more pleased at your being being here, Mama, or Mr. Bingley." Upon finishing my statements Mr. Bingley enters the room, showing obvious care and concern for Jane, to which I thank him dearly for his efforts, as they are much appreciated. Mr. Bingley then insists that I stay until Jane is in better health, and after a back and forth of "No I possibly couldn't" and "Please I insist" I agreed to stay.

Around midday I was sat in the drawing room reading my book peacefully, whilst Mr. Darcy wrote his letter. Mr. Bingley sat rather nervously across from me as Caroline, clearly bored, wanders the room looking for some sort of a distraction. The silence was rather comfortable until Caroline broke the silence as she lent over Mr. Darcy's shoulder,  
"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy."  
"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly." He replies without even glancing up, clearly not interested in anything Caroline has to say.  
"How many letter you must have occasion to write, Mr. Darcy. Letters of business too. How odious I should think them." Caroline continues.  
"It is fortunate, then, that they fall into my lot instead of yours." Darcy replied, getting irritated with Caroline's distractions.  
"Please tell your sister that I long to see her." Caroline persists.  
"I have already told her once by your desire," Mr. Darcy remarked, trying to shrug Caroline off.  
"I do dote on her, I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table."  
"Perhaps you will give me leave to defer you raptures 'till I write again. At present I have not enough room to do them justice." Mr. Darcy finally states, making Caroline cease her talking for a moment. I tried hard to refrain giggling at Caroline's failed attempts to engage Mr. Darcy, only to earn a glare from her. But as it appears, the smallest, barely noticeable smile from Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Bingley seems to notice Caroline's hard stare and tries to intervene,  
"It's amazing, how young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished."  
"What do you mean Charles?" Caroline asked, visibly exasperated.  
"They all paint tables, and play the piano and embroider cushions. I never heard o a young lady, but people say she is accomplished." Charles remarks happily.  
"The word is indeed applied to liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in all my acquaintance, that are truly accomplished." Mr. Darcy ceases he letter writing to add in. This draws my attention away from the book I was reading, which now lays open in my lap, to reply,  
"Goodness! You must comprehend a great deal in the idea."  
"I do." He replies, seemingly more interested in this discussion.  
"Absolutely. She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking." Caroline says, breaking the moment shared between Mr. Darcy and I, almost as if she was trying to impress him.  
"And of course she must improve her mind by extensive reading." Darcy adds, looking at my book, which I close with a snap not in the mood for reading anymore.  
"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any." I add, not breaking my contact with him.  
"Are you so severe on your own sex?" He Asks.  
"I never saw such I woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold." After a moment Mr. Darcy returns to writing his letter and Charles laughs at my remark. Caroline then circles the room until she is in front of me,  
"Ms. Bennet, let us take a turn about the room." I simply look at her quizzically thinking that this is all rather silly, but when she holds her arm out to me i can only oblige to her request. As I stand she links my arm with hers and we begin to circulate the room, Caroline being the first to start the conversation,  
"it's refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?"  
"It's a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose." Mr. Darcy catches my gaze at this, vaguely aware that I am laughing at him and he looks mortified by the idea of it.  
"Mr. Darcy, will you join us?" Caroline interrupts.  
"You can only have two motives, Caroline, and I would interfere with either." He answers with a soft shake of his head, his soft hair falling back into place . As soon as i fell into my trance about Mr. Darcy i was almost immediately pulled out of it by Caroline,  
"What can he mean?"  
"Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it." I suggest, but of course Caroline wanted only to please Mr. Darcy,  
"Please tell us!" Darcy stopped his writing once again to explain,  
"Either you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I shall get in your way. If the second, I can admire you better from here." I blushed ever so slightly at Mr. Darcy's last remark and looked over to see that his cheeks were tinted slightly also.  
"Oh, shocking!" exclaimed Caroline, "How shall we punish him for such a speech?"  
"We could always laugh at him." Upon hearing this his gaze flicked up to mine with record speed.  
"Oh no, Mr. Darcy is not to be teased."  
"Are you too proud Mr. Darcy? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?" I ask upon stopping in front of his desk, leaning into him ever so slightly.  
"Maybe , it's that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offenses against myself. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever."  
"Oh dear, I cannot tease you about that." I say to him with a sweet smile, "What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh."  
"A family trait I think." Caroline states as I return to my reading, Mr. Darcy to his letter writing and Caroline next to Charles. Caroline glances over to Darcy briefly, expecting to have triumphed but instead realized that Mr. Darcy looked rather put-off and indifferent.  
_


	3. Chapter Three

The remainder of the day was rather uneventful and Jane was feeling somewhat better. Caroline and Charles had left for town to attend to some kind of business. This practically left me alone with Mr. Darcy, at least until they were to return. During breakfast Darcy was rather distant but tried to keep his composure as best he could. I thought it may have been for the previous day and was debating whether to question him on the matter, instead I opted for small talk.

"How are you this morning, Mr. Darcy."

"Quite, optimistic, yourself?"

"Rather content, thank you." I answer politely, "I'm surprise you didn't go with Caroline and Charles to town."

"It wasn't any business of mine, therefore I choose to remain here." He replied vaguely before looking at me, almost signaling that I had is completely undivided attention.

"Also if you needed anything at least I would be here to assist you."

"The house staff could have easily assisted me if it were necessary." I retort, somewhat shocked by his openness.

"Despite this I would rather tend to you myself instead of the staff."

"I do dote to you kind words Mr. Darcy, but i think they may simply be a cover for your true reason." I sincerely reply.

"I must tell you that my reasons are truthful, but you have in fact caught me, it is only part of my reason."

"And the other?" I asked, captivated by his consideration.

"I would rather not have to indulge in Caroline's excessive babbling about irrelevant topics." I give a joyful laugh at this, finding Mr. Darcy's attitude towards Caroline extremely amusing. Mr. Darcy joins in and for the first time since meeting him, he smiles sincerely. I keep my attention on him, my laughter dying down to a contented smile. Yes very contented. I feel like a crossed a barrier with Mr. Darcy and got him to open up ever so slightly. I snap back to reality only to see Mr. Darcy himself staring back at me. With both look away hastily look away from each other, my face a shade of pink. I look up for only a moment to see that Mr. Darcy also has a slight blush adorning his rather handsome face. I shake these thoughts from my mind and returning to eating. Only a moment later Mr. Darcy stands abruptly and makes hast for the door.

_

I can't help but think about Mr. Darcy change in behavior as i wander around the garden. I desperately needed to draw, but alas I didn't bring my drawing tools so for now i simply observe the gorgeous flowers. I was looking rather closely at a certain flower when movement off in the fields catches my eye. Mr. Darcy I riding his horse at an incredible pace towards the house. As he gets closer he slows down, clearly tired. He stops next to me and it is visible that he is rather overwhelmed. Thinking it was myself that caused him such stress I backed off, ready to head inside. Clearly sensing my discomfort, Darcy rides off and I return inside. Why do I feel this way? It must be his intimidating presence, I tell myself.

_

It was around lunch time when Caroline and Charles returned and we all joined each other at the table. Lunch was rather mundane and silent. Mr. Darcy barely spoke, except for when he had to answer to Caroline's attempt at small talk. I couldn't help but think back to Mr. Darcy's remark about Caroline. I desperately tried to stifle a laugh which earned me a quizzical glance from Caroline and a brief smile from Mr. Darcy. As Caroline asked what caused my laughter the doorman walked in. Thank lord.

"A Mrs. Bennet, a Miss Bennet, a Miss Bennet and a Miss Bennet, sir."

"Good lord, are we to receive every Bennet in the country?" Caroline retorts.

_

Mama and my three younger sisters sit across from me in the drawing room, the trio by the window. My family are in utter awe at the lavish decor in the household.

"What an excellent room you have sir. Such expensive furnishings." Mother begins, as if it weren't uncomfortable already. "I hope you intend to stay here Mr. Bingley."

"Absolutely, I find the country very diverting. Don't you agree, Darcy?" Charles replies.

"I find it perfectly adequate even if the society is a little less varied than in town."

"Less varied?" Mama replies, bewildered. "Not at all! We dine with four and twenty families of all shapes and sizes. Sir William Lucas for instance is a very agreeable man. A good deal less self-important than some people of half his rank." I couldn't help but cringe at Mama's remark. Obviously it was a jab at Mr. Darcy and by the look on his face he really didn't seem to appreciate it. Thankfully Lydia intervenes.

"Mr. Bingley, is it true that you have promised to hold a ball here at Netherfield?" Or maybe not as welcome as I thought.

"A ball?" Inquires Charles.

"It would be an excellent way to meet new friends. You could invite the militia. They are excellent company." Lydia informed, giggling excitedly with Kitty.

"Oh do hold a ball." Kitty persists.

"Kitty." I say sharply, not wanting Mr. Bingley to feel overwhelmed by my sisters.

"When your sister has recovered you shall name the day." Lydia and Kitty cheer in triumph until they are cut off by Mary.

"I think a ball is a perfectly irrational way to gain new acquaintance. It would be better if conversation instead of dancing were the order of the day." This earns some ferocious glares from the younger sisters.

"Indeed much more rational, but rather less like a ball." Caroline replies smugly.

"Thank you, Mary." I conclude.

Upon ending the discussion Mr. Bingley offers to take Mama to Jane, who is now fully recovered and ready to leave. We all make our way to the carriage to say our farewells.

"I don't know how to thank you." Says Jane to Charles.

"You're welcome anytime you feel the least bit poorly." He replies genuinely as Jane Curtsies to both Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy before getting into the carriage.

"Thank you for such stimulating company. It has been most instructive." I say.

"Not at all, the pleasure is all mine." Caroline's replies with a quick curtsy.

I make my way to Mr. Darcy giving him a quick curtsy.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth." He replies.

I than turn to give Charles a curtsy and a smile, grateful for his kind attitude towards my family. As I begin to get into the carriage, I feel a hand on mine, helping me get up to the carriage. I turn to see that it is in fact Mr. Darcy. A really unexpected action, I must say. I blush subconsciously, our little interaction earning a narrow glare from Caroline. As I sit down he walks off briskly. Flexing his hand, to which I don't know whether to be offended or not. Mr. Darcy has made more more confused than ever by his Perplexed change in attitude towards me. As we disappear over the hill, Mr. Bingley waves excitedly. Through out the carriage ride home Mama continues to boast about her happiness that Mr. Bingley is indeed in love with Jane.

_

Shortly after returning home father informs us of a letter that has been sent by a Mr. Collins who will be joining us for dinner. Mama sends Mary and I to get some meat from the butchers and fortunately we meet Charlotte in town and I tell her about our guest.

"His name is Mr. Collins. He's the dreaded cousin." I remark.

"Who's to inherit?" Charlotte inquires.

"Indeed." I answer, "Everything, apparently. He may leave us our stays, but even my piano stool belongs to Mr. Collins."

"When?"

"He can turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases." Unfortunately.

"But why?" asks Charlotte, clearly more interested in this conversation than I.

"Because the estate is entailed to him and not us poor females." I conclude as we reach the butchers.

_

Not long after Mary and I return there is a knock at the door.

"Mr. Collins, at your service." Says a short and somewhat eccentric man.

_

We all sit formally for dinner, trying to remain on Mr. Collins good side in fear that he will simply take to house and leave us to perish.

"What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. It is many years since I had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?" Mr. Collins asks in his childish voice.  
"Mr Collins, we are perfectly able to keep a cook." Mama replies.  
"What a blessing. l am honored to have, as my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourg, you have heard of her, I presume?" Mr. Collins asks, to which Mama shakes her head.

"My small rectory abuts her estate, Rosings Park, and she of ten condescends to drive by my humble dwelling in her little phaeton and ponies." I caught my father's eye and we both share a restrained laugh at this man's ridiculousness before mother intervenes.

"Does she have any family?"  
"One daughter, the heiress of it all and a creature of such superior graces she seems born to greatness." Pausing to cough. "These are the kind of little, delicate compliments that are always acceptable to ladies, and which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay."  
"How happy for you, Mr Collins, to possess the talent for flattering with such delicacy." Father remarks, obvious teasing in his tone. But Mr. Collins nods despite this.

"Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?" I asks, earning a kick from Jane, but I dismiss it as I try not to laugh at his answer.

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little elegant compliments, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible."  
"Believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed." Lydia lets out a burst of laughter at my reply, to which she tries to cover up as a cough. Our little moment of amusement becoming a despair at Mr. Collins' next statement.

"After dinner I thought I might read to you all for an hour or two. I have with me Fordyce's sermons, which speak eloquently on all matters moral." Oh god now we have to endure an entire evening with this ridiculous man.

"Do you know Fordyce's sermons Miss Bennet?" Mr Collins asks Jane, evidently favoring her. Jane giving me a quick glance off disbelief.

Later that night we are all gathered around the fire, but Mr. Collins pulls mother aside for a moment to discuss something, which unfortunately I couldn't hear.


	4. Chapter Four

The next day Jane, Kitty, Lydia and I head into town. At some point Kitty and Lydia wandered off, presumably to look at the officers, as usual. So Jane and I decided to go and look around, it wasn't long until Mr. Bingley's ball and we were rushing about preparing as best we could. Without looking where I was going I almost run into one of the officers. I look up to apologize only to see him holding out my handkerchief.

"Yours, I believe." He says. I take it from him as Lydia and Kitty appear behind him.

"Oh how perfect you are, Mr Wickham!" Lydia cheers.

"He picked up my glove, too." Kitty chimes, "Did you drop yours on purpose, _?"

"Mr Wickham's a lieutenant." Lydia giggles.

"An enchanted lieutenant." He adds.

"What are you up to, Liddy?" Jane asks, suspicious of Lydia's actions.

"We just happened to be looking for some ribbon." Lydia replies.

"White, for the ball!" Kitty chimes again.

"Shall we all look for some ribbon together?" Wickham asks causing the younger sisters to cheer. As we enter the shop my sisters immediately begin looking for the perfect ribbon and Wickham hangs back, trying to bring up conversation.

"I shan't even browse. I can't be trusted. I have very poor taste in ribbons." Wickham says confidently, almost causing me to laugh.

"Only a man truly confident of himself would admit that." I tease.

"No, it's true. And buckles. When it comes to buckles, I'm lost."

"Dear oh dear. You must be the shame of the regiment." I laugh.

"A laughing-stock." He jokes.

"What do your superiors do with you?" I question, continuing the joke.

"Ignore me." Wickham's attitude changes slightly at his statement. "I'm of next to no importance, so it's easily done." As I am about to reassure him that he is not so easily ignored, Lydia bursts into the room, interrupting our conversation.

"_, lend me some money!"

"You already owe me a fortune, Liddy."

"Allow me to oblige." Wickham intervenes.

"No! Please - Mr Wickham" Despite my protests Wickham give Lydia the money she needs for her ribbons. Wickham smiles back to me, to which I can only return.

Wickham is kind enough to escort us all home and frankly it is a rather pleasant change after being in Mr. Darcy's presence for the past few days. Lydia and Kitty are running about waving their new ribbons in the air as Jane and I converse with Mr. Wickham. It is a pleasant walk home, but as we get closer to home we are stopped in our tracks by a shout from Lydia.

"Mr. Bingley!" Upon hearing Lydia's shout Mr. Bingley does in fact come into view riding a splendid white horse, followed by Mr. Darcy himself who is riding a gorgeous black horse. As soon as Mr. Darcy looks at us his gaze turns cold and I find that it is directed at Mr. Wickham, who stares back just as coldly.

"I was just on my way to your house." Mr. Bingley shouts slightly as there is a small river between us.

"Mr Bingley, how do you like my ribbons for your ball?" Lydia asks, waving the bundle of ribbons about for him to see.

"Very beautiful." He replies in his usual cheery mood, glancing at Jane.

"She is! Look at her! She's blooming" Lydia says from behind Jane.

"Lydia!" Jane shouts. But Lydia continues to dance about. "Be sure to invite Mr Wickham, he's a credit to his profession." She shouts, ceasing her dancing to stop by Mr. Wickham. Darcy looks even more agitated and turns around to ride off without a word. I couldn't possibly think of what compelled him to do so.

"Lydia you can't invite people to other people's ball." Jane says sternly.

"Of course you must come, Mr Wickham. Ladies, excuse me. Enjoy the day." Mr. Bingley replies before following his friend, most likely to see what got him enraged. As we continue walking I can't help but question Mr. Wickham's complete change in mood.

"Will you come to the Netherfield ball then, Mr Wickham?" I ask trying to revive the conversation.

"Ah. Perhaps. " Wickham answers, a bit agitated. "How long has Mr Darcy been a guest there?"

"About a month. Forgive me but are you acquainted with him? With Mr Darcy?"

"Indeed, I have been connected with his family since infancy." I was genuinely surprised at this, considering their cold attitudes to each other. Wickham seems to notice my surprised reaction at this. "You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, especially given our cold greeting this afternoon."

"I hope your plans in favour of Meryton will not be affected by your difficult relations with the gentleman." I remark sincerely

"Oh no - it is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go not I." There is a slight pause in conversation at his remark before I ask,

"I must ask you Mr Wickham, what is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Darcy?"

"Do you really want to hear?" He asks hesitantly. I nod, trying not to seem to enthusiastic about wanting to know.

"He ruined me." Wickham states plainly.

"How so?"

"My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Darcy and I. His father treated me like a second son. Oh he was the kindest of men and bequeathed me the best living in his gift, for I had my heart set on joining the church. But when he died Darcy ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man."

"Why did he do that?" I ask in complete shock.

"Out of jealousy, for his father loved me more than he loved him." Wickham tried to remain cheerful despite the clear sadness of his expression. I was almost speechless. How could Mr. Darcy do such a thing? I actually thought he wasn't as bad as he seemed, but clearly I was wrong. Mr. Darcy could never expect me to show kindness towards him after this. _

As soon as we returned home everyone was in havoc trying to get ready for the ball, excluding Papa and Mary of course. You can hear Kitty and Lydia all throughout the house struggling to get their corsets on. Jane is taking the curlers out of my hair, I've never cared too much about my appearance but tonight was somewhat of an exception. As she does this I tell her about Mr. Darcy's actions towards Mr. Wickham.

"I still think there must have been a misunderstanding." Jane says.

"Oh Jane," I laugh, exasperated. "Do you never think ill of anybody?"

"How could Mr Darcy do such a thing?" Jane asks curiously, not believing he could do such a thing. "I will discover the truth from Mr Bingley at the ball this evening."

"If it is not true let Mr Darcy contradict it himself. But until he does, I hope never to encounter him." I state.

"Poor, unfortunate Mr Wickham." Jane says with sympathy as she removes the last curler.

"On the contrary, he is twice the man Darcy is."

"And let us hope, a rather more willing dancer." We both laugh at this remembering Mr. Darcy's rejection o my offer to dance. Jane leaves me sitting at the mirror as I play with the feathers sitting before me.

Finally we have reached Mr. Bingley's estate to see that a long queue has formed to gain entrance to the ball. Guests are everywhere, there must be hundreds. All the women are dressed in white whereas the men are either dressed in red officer uniforms or black and white. Eventually we make it to the front of the queue where Caroline and Mr. Bingley are waiting to greet all the guests.

"You're here! I'm so pleased." Says Mr. Bingley, bowing to us politely.

"And so am I." Jane replies, happy to see Mr. Bingley again.

"How are you, Miss _?" He asks, but I am distracted, trying to look over Mr. Bingleys shoulder for Mr. Wickham.

"Are you looking for someone?" Mr. Bingley asks, looking behind him.

"No, no not at all, admiring the general splendour."

"It is breathtaking, Mr Bingley." Jane adds. We have to move on as other guest are waiting to come inside, unfortunate for Jane and Mr. Bingley. As we make our way further into the ball Mama talks about how proud she is of Jane whilst I continue to search through the sea of people for Mr. Wickham.

Failing to find Mr. Wickham in the first room I move onto the next where many couples are already dancing as the other guests crowd the edges of the room to watch. I thought I saw Wickham among the dancers, so I approach him, but he turns around and I realize that it wasn't in fact Mr. Wickham. I continue my search when Charlotte approaches me.

"Have you seen Mr Wickham?" I ask hopefully, to which Charlotte shakes her head.

"Perhaps he is through here."

Me and Charlotte enter the drawing room and Jane suddenly catches my arm, stopping us in our search.

"He's not here. Apparently otherwise detained." Jane says sympathetically, obviously knowing who we were searching for.

"Detained?" I ask in shock. But before Jane can continue Mr. Collins interrupts.

"There you are." He says breathlessly.

"Mr Collins. What a pleasant surprise." I greet.

"Perhaps you will do me the honour, Miss _?" He asks eagerly.

"Oh. I didn't think you danced, Mr Collins." I reply, trying to shake him off.

"I do not consider it incompatible with the office of a clergyman to indulge in such an innocent diversion." I try to smile politely at this. "In fact several people, her ladyship included, have complimented me on my lightness of foot." I smile once again, not able to say no. I dance with Mr Collins. The style of the dance is not unlike English Country dancing.

"To be sure/ dancing is of little consequence to me, but it does afford the opportunity to lavish one's partner with delicate attentions which is my primary object of the evening." I'm not really paying attention to Mr. Collins due to my thoughts about Wickham. When I turn I end up beside Jane.

"Apparently your Mr Wickham has been called on some business to town, though my informer told me he would have been less inclined to be engaged had it not been for the presence at Netherfield of a certain gentleman." Jane informs me, indicating to where Mr. Darcy stands, watching us.

"That gentleman barely warrants the name." I manage to reply the dance leads me back to Mr. Collins.

"It is my intention, if I may be so bold to remain close to you throughout the evening." At this statement I freeze, hoping I misunderstood him, but to no avail.

As soon I the dance finishes I leave to find Charlotte, not wanting to be anywhere near Mr. Collins. Me and Charlotte come out of the drawing room laughing as I have explained Mr. Collins' intentions to her and we end up running straight into Mr Darcy, who looks completely unfazed but slightly nervous.

"May I have the next dance, Miss _?" I am truly stunned at this. Mr. Darcy told me that he doesn't dance and yet here he is. Not knowing what to make of it I simply reply.

"You may." Darcy walks away after a small bow, saying nothing. I drag Charlotte to the next room as soon as he is out of sight.

"Did I just agree to dance with Mr Darcy?"

"I dare say you will find him very amiable, _." Charlotte says with a giggle trying to calm me down.

"Which would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity." We both giggle at this before we make our way back to the other room to prepare for the next dance.


	5. Chapter Five

Awkward. It is rather awkward. Mr. Darcy and I are now dancing and we are both unable to speak. It is clear that neither of us know what to say. I am trying my hardest to come up with something, and decide on a simple comment.  
"I love a Sarabande."  
"Indeed. Most invigorating." Mr. Darcy replies simply as he turns away. We continue for a moment in silence until I extend the conversation.  
"It is your turn to say something, Mr. Darcy" I say as we follow through with the dance,  
"I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples."  
"I am perfectly happy to oblige, please advise me of what you would like most to hear." Mr. Darcy answers sincerely.  
"That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and bye I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But for now we may be silent."  
"Do you talk as a rule while dancing?" Mr. Darcy asks, almost teasingly, to which I become slightly irritable.  
"No, no " I reply hastily, "I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn. That makes it all so much more enjoyable, don't you think?" Darcy picks up on my critique of his social skills and ponders it for a moment.  
"Tell me, do you and your sisters very of ten walk to Meryton?" He asks. Before I can answer we are parted by the choreography of the dance. As we are face to face once again I answer, "Yes, we often walk to Meryton, it is a great opportunity to meet new people." I state, ready to confront Mr. Darcy about Wickham. "In fact when you met us we had just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance."  
"Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners he is sure of making friends - whether he is capable of retaining them is less certain." Mr. Darcy's attitude changes at this.  
"He has been so unlucky as to lose your friendship. And I dare say that is an irreversible event?"  
"It is." Mr. Darcy is now back to his closed off state. I almost believe that he will remain silent for the rest of the dance until he speaks again,  
"Why do you ask such a question?"  
"To make out your character, Mr. Darcy." We stop dancing as I answer.  
"And what have you discovered?" He asks, somewhat irritated. "Very little." We continue the last part of the dance in silence, but sharing angry glares.  
"I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly." I state upon fishing the dance.  
"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future." We bow to each other quickly, the tension between us palpable. I move away as quickly as possible, feeling very unsettled. Mr. Collins approaches only a moment later.  
"Is that Mr. Darcy, of Pemberley in Derbyshire?" He asks.  
"I believe so." I reply, uninterested.  
"But I must make myself known to him immediately!" He begins, "He is the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine."  
Mr. Collins starts making his way determinedly towards Darcy. "Please, Mr. Collins! He'll consider it an impertinence." I try to stop him. I watch from a distance, with acute embarrassment, as Mr. Collins interrupts Mr. Darcy. Darcy does not notice him, so Mr. Collins raises his voice. The room around him stops. Mr. Darcy is surprised and turns round. Mr. Collins proceeds to point me out to Darcy, who looks horrified by Mr Collins's obsequiousness.  
"What interesting relatives you have, Miss Bennet." Caroline says from behind me. I turn to bow to her, which she returns before I walk away.

I finally find Charlotte once again and we find that Jane is still dancing with Mr. Bingley.  
"She should move fast. Snap him up. There is plenty of time to get to know them after you're married." Charlotte states. I look over and see Mr. Darcy dancing with Caroline. She is chattering away whilst Mr. Darcy remains silent. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Mr. Collins coming my way. I leave Charlotte in a hurry as I escape to the terrace to try and calm myself. _  
Mr. Bingley and Caroline are waving us off as we make our way home in the carriage.  
"We will be having a wedding here at Netherfield in less than three months, if you ask me. Mr. Bennet? Mr. Bennet!" Mama yells out cheerfully to us as we are out of sight of the Netherfield estate. _  
Upon arriving home we all go to bed only to be woken a few hours late so we can sit down for breakfast which we all eat in silence. Jane yawns. Mama complains that she is hungover. Mr. Collins comes in, in a state of agitation. We all turn to look at him. He then begins to speak hesitantly.  
"Mrs. Bennet - I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Miss _ in the course of the morning." I am completely shocked at this as I have an idea of what he plans to speak to me about. "Oh! Yes. Certainly - _ would be very happy indeed. Everyone. Out. Mr. Collins would like a private audience with your sister." Everyone looks on in amazement, slowly getting out of their seats.  
"Wait. I beg you. Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear." I say hurriedly, clinging on to Jane and willing her to stay.  
"No. Nonsense, _. I desire you will stay where you are. Everyone else, to the drawing room." Jane looks at me apologetically as she leaves the room.  
"Mr. Bennet." Mama continues.  
"But..." He attempts to reply.  
"Now!" Mama yells. I look at Papa, begging him to stay. He looks at me with utter sympathy before wandering off. Mama then closes the door, leaving only Mr. Collins and myself in the room. I try to get up and leave but Mr. Collins appears at my side holding out a flower, which he places infront of me. There is a horrible pause of intense embarrassment until Mr. Collins speaks. "Miss _, I am sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life." I am utterly astonished at his words and can't bring myself to say anything. Mr. Collins' notices my expression and simply continues, "But before I am run away with my feelings perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying. Firstly, that it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness, and, thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine that I select a wife." I look around the room willing for someone to barge in, knowing that my family was listening at the door. " My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from Mr. Bennet's daughters, for I am to inherit the estate and such an alliance will surely suit everyone." Mr. Collins drops to his knee. "And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections."  
"Mr. Collins." I try to stop him.  
"And that no reproach on the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we are married."  
"You are too hasty, sir! You forget that I have made no answer." I almost yell, becoming angry. But Mr. Collins continues unperturbed.  
"I must add, that Lady Catherine will thoroughly approve, when I speak to her of your modesty, economy and other amiable qualities."  
"Sir, I am honoured by your proposal, but regret I must decline it." I say trying to be calm. This renders Mr. Collins taken aback, but he quickly recovers.  
"I know ladies don't seek to seem too eager."  
"Mr. Collins, I am perfectly serious. You could not make happy and I'm convinced I'm the last woman in the world who could make you happy." I yell, to which Mr. Collins pauses.  
"I flatter myself, cousin, that your refusal is merely a natural delicacy. And as it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you." I rise from my seat at his words, deeply afronted.  
"Mr. Collins -" I start only to be cut off.  
"I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females."  
"Sir! I am not the sort of female to torment a respectable man. Please understand me - I cannot accept you!" I yell once more, storming out of the house. Mama following close behind me. Mama returns to the house as I run towards the lake.

Not long after Mama returns with Papa. "Tell her that you insist upon them marrying." Mama shouts. "Papa, please - !" I beg.  
"You will have this house!" Mama continues, trying to convince me.  
"I can't marry him!" I yell back.  
"You'll save your sisters from destitution!" Mama pushes.  
"I can't!"  
"Go back now and say you've changed your mind!" She yells furiously.  
"No!" I shout.  
"Think of your family!" Mama says a little calmer.  
"You can't make me!" I reply turning towards the lake.  
"Mr. Bennet, say something!" She begs Papa.  
"Your mother insists on you marrying Mr. Collins." He says.  
"Yes, or I shall never see her again!" Mama adds.  
"Well _. From this day on 'you must be a stranger to one of your parents." I turn to Papa with tears in my eyes.  
"Who will maintain you when your father is dead?" Mama continues, evidently unaware of the sadness this situation brings me.  
"Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Collins, and I will never see you again if you do." Papa says sincerely.  
"Mr. Bennet!" Mama yells.  
"Thank you, papa." I hug him before heading back inside to inform my sisters.

I walk towards my sisters who are gathered on the stairs, but stop when I see Jane. Her face is white and there's a letter in her hand. "What's wrong, Jane?" I ask, completely worried. But Jane just stares at the letter. _


	6. Chapter Six

Jane was absolutely devastated about Mr. Bingley and I simply couldn't stand to see her this way so I began to pack a bag or her so that she could go see Mr. Bingley in London and confront him on his sudden leave.  
"I don't understand. What would take him from Netherfield?" I ask as I stuff a dress into the bag.  
" Why would he not know when he was to return?"  
"Read it. I don't mind." Jane says, waving the letter in my direction.  
"Mr Darcy is impatient to see his sister and we are scarcely less eager to meet her again.  
I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance and accomplishments, so much so I must hope to hereafter call her my sister." I read aloud.  
"Is that not clear enough?" Jane asks.  
"Caroline sees that her brother is in love with you and has taken him off to persuade him otherwise." I say angrily.  
"But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone. It is far more likely that he does not love me and never has." Jane replies solemnly. I slam the lid of her suitcase shut witha little more force than necessary.  
"He loves you, Jane. Do not give up. Go to our aunt and uncle's in London. Let it be known you are there and I am sure he will come to you."  
_

Jane is now on a carriage ready to leave for London. As the carriage went off down the driveway Mama blew Jane a kiss from the window as we all looked on, waving goodbye.  
"Give my love to my sister. And try not to be a burden, dear." Mama says.  
_.

Now that Jane is gone I have nothing to do and so I resort to siting on the swing near the barn. I spend almost all day thinking about Jane and the reasons as to why Mr. Bingley could have really left. I spin on the swing watching as everyone goes about the daily tasks when Charlotte approaches smiling widely.  
"My dear _, I've come here to tell you the news." I stop spinning around so that I can face Charlotte.  
"Mr Collins and I are engaged." I stop completely at this statement. Almost angry at hearing such an absurd notion.  
"Engaged?" I ask still in shock.  
"Yes." Charlotte replies almost as if she doesn't believe it herself.  
"To be married?" I ask, still doubtful.  
"Yes of course, _, what other kind of engaged is there?" Charlotte answers, somewhat annoyed at my disbelief. I just look at her, speechless.  
"Oh for heavens sake, _, don't look at me like that. There's no earthly reason why I shouldn't be as happy with him as any other." Charlotte states.  
"But he's ridiculous." I almost shout.  
"Oh hush. Not all of us can afford to be romantic. I've been offered a comfortable home and protection, there's a lot to be thankful for." She says exasperated.  
"Charlotte." I exhale.  
" I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm plain and I have no money and no prospects. I'm already a burden to my parents and I'm frightened. So don't judge me, _, don't you dare judge me." Upon finishing her statement Charlotte storms off. I have just lost another person I care about, a choking noise escaping my throat as I try to hold back my tears.  
_

It had been a while since I had any contact with Charlotte until she sent me a letter.  
"Dear Charlotte, I am so glad the house, furniture, neighbourhood and roads are all to your taste." I begin,  
"and that Lady Catherine's behaviour is friendly and obliging. As for the favour you ask, it is no favour at all, I would be glad to visit you at your earliest convenience." I sent my letter off and began to pack.  
_

After a decent carriage ride I arrive at a charming rectory in Kent. This is Hunsford, Charlotte's new home. It is a lovely estate and Charlotte seems to adore it by what she has told me. She rushes out and greets me, a bit nervous, most likely due to our last encounter. It is extraordinarily clear that she has changed and she is not the same Charlotte I knew. "Welcome to our humble abode." Mr. Collins greets as he ushers me inside, carrying my luggage as he rambles on about his day.  
"My dear, I think our guest is tired after her journey." Charlotte states dragging me into the sitting room.  
"My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible, for the sake of my health." Mr. Collins ignores Charlotte's statement and continues talking.  
"I plan many improvements, of course. I intend to throw out a bow and plant a lime walk. Oh yes, I flatter myself that any young lady would be happy to be the mistress of such a house."  
Me and Charlotte are at last alone. We sit down in a charming little parlour as Charlotte pours out tea.  
"We shall not be disturbed here, this parlour is for my own particular use. Oh Lizzie, it's such a pleasure, to run my own home!" She blurts out excitedly. I can only provide an uncomfortable nod at her outburst, not sure how to behave around this new Charlotte.  
"Charlotte! Come here!" Mr. Collins shouts from the garden, running up to the window.  
"What's happened?" I ask, concerned.  
"Charlotte!" Mr. Collins shouts again.  
"Has the pig escaped again?" Charlotte shouts back as she leans out of the window.  
"Oh! It's Lady Catherine. Come and see, Lizzie!" I go and look out of the window upon  
Charlotte's command, feeling unnerved by my friends enthusiasm.  
"Great news! Great news! We have an invitation to visit Rosings this evening from Lady Catherine de Bourg." Mr. Collins cheers over-excitedly.  
"How wonderful!" Charlotte replies, sharing her husband's enthusiasm. I try to feign excitement at this as not to spoil my hosts mood.  
"Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousin, about your apparel." Mr. Collins states, completely misunderstanding my attitude.  
"Just put on whatever you've brought that's best." Charlotte tries to assure me.  
"Lady Catherine has never been averse to the truly humble." I stare at them both in disbelief at this.  
_

Myself, Charlotte and Mr. Collins walk hurriedly across the huge garden towards the house. It has an almost grand yet distant appearance which is bordering on unsettling but none-the-less I remain calm as to not ruin the happiness of my friend.  
"One of the most extraordinary sights in all Europe, is it not. The glazing alone cost upwards of twenty thousand pounds." Mr. Collins announces.  
_

The three of us are shown to the sitting room by the footman, and as always Mr. Collins scrapes the floor with his bow.  
"Your Ladyship. Miss de Bourg." He greets politely, gesturing for us to follow his lead. Upon first sight Lady Catherine looks stuck up and overly judge-mental, her daughter, Miss De Bourg is sickly, irritable looking and rather quiet.  
"So you are _ Bennet." Lady Catherine asks as I curtsy.  
"I am, your ladyship." I reply with as much kindness as I can muster. Lady Catherine looksme up and down at this giving a faint hmm, before indicating to her daughter.  
"This is my daughter."  
"It' s very kind of you to ask us to dine, Lady Catherine." Charlotte states eagerly only to be ignored by Lady Catherine.  
"The chimneypiece alone cost 400 pounds." Mr. Collins whispers to me as we stand under Lady Catherine's scrutiny. I try to ignore Mr. Collins' rambles and decide to look about the room, someone walking into the room capturing my attention.  
"Mr Darcy! What are you doing here?" I ask shocked and perhaps a bit happy for the timely interruption, although I hadn't seen him since the ball and we really hadn't departed on good terms.  
"Mr Darcy!" Mr. Collins chirps, offering another deep bow.  
"I had no idea we would have the honour..." Mr. Darcy replies to this with a stiff bow, almost as if he is unwilling to converse with Mr. Collins. He seems to collect himself as he looks back to me. Giving a much politer bow.  
"Miss _... I'm a guest here." I should not be surprised at this as I'm sure Mr. Collins was rambling on about it at some point.  
"You know my nephew?" Lady Catherine chimes in sounding somewhat surprised and excited.  
"Yes, madam, I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire." I reply politely. A man that walked in behind Mr Darcy then proceeds to introduce himself.  
"Colonel Fitzwilliam. How do you do?" He is definitely more easygoing then everyone else here an honestly it is a great relief. He bows and I return his smile gratefully. But a moment later we are all moved to the dining room.


End file.
